


Cuerpo de Cristo

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Con hambre y tanta distracción presente era difícil hacer caso a la misa.





	Cuerpo de Cristo

Tenía hambre, pero faltaba aún mucho para que acabara la misa. El cura hablaba con lentitud, pero movía sus brazos con ímpetu

Feliciano usualmente no la pasaba tan aburrido en misa, pero ese domingo no había llegado a desayunar porque su hermano no lo despertó a tiempo. De hecho, Lovino mismo ni despertó, y Feliciano sabía que no era quién para cuestionarlo, pero esas salidas de sábados con Antonio se estaban saliendo un poco de control. De nuevo, él no era quién para juzgar, pero poca gracia le hacía pasar hambre en misa. En cambio, mucha vergüenza le dio cuando su estómago gruñó escandalosamente al ver las hostias. El padre lo miró reprobatoriamente y Feliciano, con la cara más roja que el vino, agachó la cabeza temblando.

Menudo bochorno, y seguramente el tipo rubio de la tercera fila lo vio todo.

Podía sentir su mirada, no era ningún idiota como su hermano decía. Todo lo contrario. Sabía quién era ese tipo, llevaba viniendo desde hacía ya tres meses y cada vez se sentaba más adelante. Decir “fuera pensamientos impuros” era tarea difícil desde que el alemán venía a misa. Se llamaba Ludwig, por lo que sabía, y estaba de embajador en Roma. Se le veía de lejos que era todos los clichés sobre alemanes acumulados en una sola persona, pero eso no le quitaba lo terriblemente _bien_ que se veía. Hasta de lejos, pero sería pecado negar que agradecía que se sentara más adelante ahora.

Excepto por ese día, la humillación no pudo haber sido mayor. Se encontraba aún pensando en ello cuando ya había acabado el culto y lo dejaron barriendo la iglesia. Conversaba en voz baja consigo mismo, más que nada refunfuñando, cuando unos pasos pesados, pero algo dubitativos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la mirada y se volvió, quedándose en piedra cuando dio cara a cara con el alemán en cuestión.

Ludwig se carraspeó.

–Ehm…. Buscaba al padre Bruni… -explicó en un italiano prolijo pero cargado de acento.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y un pequeño escalofrío corrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Feliciano sonrió automáticamente.

_Fuera pensamientos impuros._

–El padre Bruni ya se ha retirado –le informó, añadiendo mentalmente un “rápido, como siempre a la hora del almuerzo”.

El rubio asintió lentamente, como si le costara decidir ahora qué hacer. Feliciano esperó a que continuara, que dijera que volvería durante la semana o el próximo domingo, o que pidiera el número del sacerdote. En cambio, Ludwig calló incómodamente, desviando la mirada hacia las figuras que cubrían los flancos de la iglesia, quedándose eventualmente en una estatua de la Virgen.

Feliciano se removió.

–¿Es muy adepto a nuestra Señora Madre? –preguntó por mera necesidad de conversación.

Ludwig tiró de su corbata, la cual se veía muy ajustada. Vestía un saco por encima de la camisa blanca, a pesar del calor, pero lejos de verse sobrecargado, le daba un aire serio, que inspiraba respeto. No era difícil notar, además, que debajo de esas telas se “escondía” un cuerpo muy bien formado. Tal vez, si acaso podría echarle un vistazo a lo que se guardaba en aquella ropa, Feliciano podría decir qué tan obra de Dios era aquel hombre.

Ludwig se carraspeó.

–La verdad –confesó finalmente con pena, todavía rehuyendo sus ojos– es que soy protestante.

Feliciano alzó una ceja. Realmente había creído que le iba a confesar un asesinato, no aquello.

–Bueno, supongo que lo importante es creer, ¿no? -musitó, apoyándose en la escoba con despreocupación, sonriéndole de lado.

El alemán se le quedó viendo con cierto sobrecogimiento.

–La verdad –volvió a decir– sería una mentira si dijera que no creo cuando te veo sonreír.

Feliciano sintió los colores subírsele a la cara nuevamente, pero estaba seguro que su rojo no vencería el de Ludwig, quien, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que dijo, parecía querer morirse ahí mismo. Feliciano, presa del nerviosismo y a la vez de la emoción, dejó escapar una risotada torpe.

Debía ser también obra de Dios esto de hallarse un hombre capaz de decir semejante cursilería sin que sonara mal.


End file.
